Charm bracelets provide a way of providing personalized jewelry. Wearers may select charms of significance or appeal to the wearer. Charm bracelets may be worn with charms that may dangle from the bracelets. For example, charm bracelets may include linked bracelets onto which a three-dimensional charm may attach. However, in some instances, a wearer may not want dangling charms due to personal aesthetic choices, or interference or noise caused by the dangling charms.